


To Mend a Broken Heart II

by olgushka



Series: Jenna/Josh/Tyler [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Josh is being taken care of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a stand-alone but it will probably make more sense if you read Part 1 first.

The clock strikes midnight and Josh almost drifts off to sleep when he registers the sound of a key turning in the lock and the front door opening a moment later. Two pairs of feet walk quickly through the hallway. 

„I swear to God, Jenna, if he's not here, I'm calling the police.”

„Calm down, maybe he-”

„I can't be calm when he gets like this- Josh!? Are you here?”

Josh hides his head under the blanket when the door to his bedroom opens. He pushes his knees to his chest and tries to make himself as small as possible, hoping they would go away and leave him alone. He groans when someone throws the blanket away and touches his cheek.

„Oh, baby.” Tyler sighs. „Josh?”

„Go away, want sleep.” He mumbles and hides his face under the pillow. 

„Did you take anything?” The singer asks and Josh nods. „What did you take? Josh, answer me. What did you take?”

„Pills. Just two. To sleep. Just two. Wanna sleep.”

„Okay...” Tyler exhales. „Alright.” He takes Josh's hand and squeezes it lightly. „You scared us so bad.”

„I’m sorry.”

„It's okay. Sleep. You can sleep now.”

„Sing?” Josh leans closer.

„What do you want me to sing?”

„Anything.”

„ _We don’t believe what’s on TV because it's what we want to see..._ ”

\- - -

Josh wakes up to the feeling of someone's thumb rubbing circles at the back of his hand. He doesn't opens his eyes for a while, enjoying the touch. The other person already knows he's awake. They bring their other hand to his head, gently push his fringe back from his forehead and start stroking his hair.

He knows it's not Tyler. The hands are smaller, softer, more delicate. He stretches his back a little bit and rolls on his side to face the person. He opens his eyes to see the most beautiful pair of blue pupils staring straight at him.

„Good morning, Josh.” 

„Good morning, Jenna.” He smiles at her. She tries to take her hand away but Josh catches her wrist and brings it to his head again. „Please, keep doing that. Feels nice.” 

She giggles but obeys, shifting closer to be in more comfortable position and Josh rests his head on her shoulder. He lets himself drift off for a few more minutes. 

„How are you feeling?” Jenna asks when Josh opens his eyes again.

„Good. Better.” He mumbles. „Where's Tyler?”

„You both were supposed to meet with Mark and talk about your new music video today, remember? Tyler said he will handle it himself. He didn't want to wake you. Asked me to stay with you.”

„Oh no... What time is it?”

„Almost eleven. But it's all fine. You had a rough night, we wanted you to rest.” She says, still running her fingers through his yellow hair. 

„I'm sorry.”

„Hey, it's alright. No one's mad.” 

„I don't know why it’s so bad again.” He says quietly. „Everything's fine. I'm happy. Yet still...”

„Hush. Don't think about it.” She kisses his forehead. „Are you hungry? I can fix you something for late breakfast. Wanna eat here or join me in the kitchen?”

„I'll join you.” He says, stretches properly and gets out of the bed.

He follows Jenna through the house but when she disappears in the kitchen, he turns to the bathroom. He looks at himself in the mirror and sees dark circles under his eyes. He sighs. 

He doesn't know why the dark thoughts are back, he doesn't know why they’re so suffocating. He's happy, he loves and he's loved, he smiles more than ever and he's content with his life. Yet, there's still something that brings back the desire to die sometimes.

By the time he gets out of the bathroom and changes into his daily clothes, there's a plate full of colorful sandwiches on the table and a cup of coffee. Every sandwich is different and every single one is decorated with a smiley face made of different vegetables. He smiles at the sight. Jenna always knows how to bring his good mood back. 

 

Tyler comes back home two hours later to find Jenna sitting comfortably on the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table and Josh lying on his side, facing the TV with his head resting on her lap. She has her arm around him and they're holding hands. They don't hear him, busy talking about whatever happens on the screen. He leans against the doorframe and looks at them for a while. He can't help but feel the warmth flooding his chest.

It's been three months since Josh tried to take his own life, it's been three months since Jenna found out the truth, it's been three months since he got back together with Josh. It's been two months since the drummer _unofficially_ moved in, it's been two months since Josh let Jenna get closer, it's been a month since something more started to grow between the two of them, it's been a month since Tyler understood that everything will be fine, it's been a month since the three of them realized how good they are together. 

He's still amazed that everything worked out. He's still amazed with Jenna's decision, with her being so open and understanding. He’s aware that what they do is _wrong_ , he knows they shouldn't have let any of this happen and he knows that if anyone found out about their _relationship_ , they would have to deal with the never ending judgement. Yet, when he looks at them know, he knows that it's the best thing that could ever happen to him and he wouldn't change it for the world - he has two people he cares about the most at his side, he loves them and he knows that they love him too.

He takes a step forward and comes closer, finally getting their attention. Their heads turn in his direction. Tyler looks at his wife and leans in, kissing her sweetly on the lips. She puts her free hand on his cheek to pull him closer. 

„Kissing looks really weird from this angle.” Josh says, looking up. „Besides: jealous.”

Tyler pulls off chuckling and Josh sends him a wide smile. The singer crouches down next to the couch so he's on the same eye-level with the drummer. 

„Hey there, pretty boy.” He says. 

„Hey.” Josh replies. „I’m sorry I wasn't there with you.” 

„It's okay, Josh. It was my decision not to wake you.” He ruffles his hair. „Jenna took a good care of you, I believe?”

„Mhm. As always.” Josh says, still gripping her hand and not moving his head from her lap. „You're gonna kiss me hello or not?”

„Nah, I think I will pass.” 

Before he can go away, Josh quickly pulls him down by the wrist and crashes their mouths together. When the gentle pecks turn into a full-on tongue fight, Jenna groans and rests her head on the back of the couch.

„Guys. Keep it PG, will you?” She says but there's clear amusement in her voice.

„You're in the video.” Tyler says, gives Josh one last chaste kiss on the lips and looks up. „The concept is awesome and there's a role for you.” 

„For me?” Jenna frowns.

„Yup. The song is about you, so it's kinda appropriate for you to appear in the video.” The singer smirks. „You will beat me up.” 

„Oh, I can do that!” She says excitedly.

„What the heck?” Josh asks. „Did Mark come up with this idea?”

„Yes. But don't worry, angel. You will focus only on being your pretty self and banging your drums as hard as you can. So, the usual.” 

„Thank God.” Josh exhaled. „I couldn’t punch you even if I tried.” 

„I know, you delicate flower. Jenna is more than willing to do it.”

„Hell yes.” She agrees. „Can't wait. When are we starting?”

„Monday, next week. We're flying to Los Angeles.”

„Los Angeles?” Josh raises his eyebrows.

„Mark found a great spot in Chinatown. You're gonna be the host for a few days."

„Oh. I can do that.”

„Good. Wanna talk about last night?” Tyler asks.

„Not really.” Josh looks away and Jenna squeezes his hand.

„Josh. You're getting worse again.”

„Yeah, thanks for reminding me.”

„I'm not saying this to upset you, I'm saying this because I want to help and you keep fighting me. I really think we should sign you up for some kind of ther-”

Tyler lands on his bum before he can finish saying the last word. Josh lets go of Jenna's hand, gets up from the couch pushing Tyler away and storms out of the room. The noise of the bedroom door slamming shut follows shortly after.

„Way to go, Tyler.” Jenna sighs angrily. 

„I'm just trying to help him.”

„No, you're trying to force him into getting help.” She snaps. „You're doing the same exact thing that your parents tried to do when you were going through the same shit. Just remind yourself how you felt when they tried to pressure you into going to the therapy.” Jenna says. „You can't make him, Tyler. He needs to suggest it first, he needs to make his own decision. The best you can do right now is just be there for him, like he has always been there for you.”

She stands up and exits the living room leaving him there on the carpet. She makes her way upstairs and quietly knocks on the bedroom door. Without waiting for the answer, she pushes the door open and finds Josh sitting on the edge of the bed, with elbows on his knees and face hidden behind his hands. She comes closer and sits next to him. He immediately falls into her embrace and she craddles him against her chest, kissing his hair and hushing him when he lets out a sob.

„It's okay, Josh. It's okay.” Jenna says. „He's just worried about you.”

„I know.” Josh nods. „But he always says something about therapy and I- I don't- I'm-”

„No one will make you go anywhere, okay? If you're not ready for such a big step, you don't have to.” 

„Is it really the only way to get better?” He sniffs, playing with the hem of her blouse.

„No, it's not. There are many different ways to fight this. You know there are. We will work it out, okay? Slowly. In your own time.”

„Thank you.” He whispers and wipes his cheeks. 

Jenna rocks him in her arms until he completely calms down. He lifts his head and looks up at her, and she leans down and kisses him without hesitation. Their lips meet, gently pressing against each other and Josh sighs happily, closing his eyes. 

When Jenna pulls off, she lets out a short giggle and strokes his cheek with her thumb. 

„What?” He asks, looking at her again.

„You're so cute. You still blush when I do that.”

„Well, I- uh.”

„It's fine. I know it's still pretty new.”

„Yeah.” He nods and tries to steal her warmth again. She wraps her arms around him. „I love your hugs.” He mumbles against the skin of her neck. „I adore your touch. You feel... You feel safe. Everything about you is so safe and pure.”

„Oh, sweetheart.” She smiles and tightens the hug. 

„You and Tyler are such opposites.”

„In a good or bad way?”

„In the most perfect way. I'm living a dream.” 

„We all are.”

 

Josh spends the whole day in his bedroom, hiding from the world. When he's finally ready to talk, he goes downstairs. He finds Jenna in the kitchen but there's no sign of Tyler.

„He's outside.” She says, mixing something in the pan. „Probably trying to pass out playing basketball with his own shadow.”

Josh leaves the house through the back door. He notices Tyler practicing his three point shots and comes closer.

„Can I join you?” He asks.

Tyler looks in his direction and smiles. He throws the ball to him and Josh tries to aim for the basket but he misses. He tries again and this time, he scores.

„Good job.” Tyler catches the ball and bounces it around the small court. He locks his eyes with Josh, smirks and runs forward. The drummer tries to block him but Tyler ducks under his arm, jumps up and easily throws the ball through the basket. 

„I suck at this.” Josh laughs and sits down on the bench, watching Tyler who throws a few more three point shots. „Show off.” 

Tyler snorts, puts the ball on the grass and sits next to Josh. He offers his hand and Josh takes it, lacing their fingers together. They sit in silence for a long moment. 

„Josh, I'm-”

„Don't.” Josh cuts him off. „Don't. It's me who's sorry.”

„No-”

„Yes. Shut up.”

„I just care about you.” 

„I know, Tyler.”

„I don't want to lose you.”

„You won't.”

„Can you promise me that?” Tyler asks and Josh swallows nervously but stays silent. „Exactly. I just want to help you. I _don't know_ how to help you. Tell me how to help you. I don't want to pressure you into anything but I need to know how can I _help_.”

„Just...” Josh hesitates. „Just be with me? And never leave me.” 

„I won't. I love you.” The singer says, kissing his temple.

„I love you too. Tell me more about the video?”

„Oh, man. It's gonna be sick.”

\- - -

„Come on Jenna, you need to make it look like you mean it!” Mark shouts. 

„Yeah, babe! Don't hold back.” Tyler says. „Get angry! Imagine that... Uh. Imagine that I'm cheating on you! Yes! You just found out that I'm cheating on you!”

„Yes. With Josh!” Mark says enthusiastically.

„Screw you, Mark! I have her permission!” Tyler snaps with a serious expression on his face.

Everyone goes silent. There's a long pause between them but then Jenna cracks up. She lets out the most hilariously sounding laugh and sits back on the chair, banging her forehead against the table a few times. Tyler snorts but then he's laughing loudly and crouches down, supporting himself with one hand on the floor and using the other one to wipe away the tears. Josh appears right behind them, holding three cans of Red Bull.

„What's happening?” He frowns.

Jenna lifts up her head and looks at him. Her make up is smeared and she can't stop grinning.

„I was supposed to throw him to the floor, yeah? And I did. Mark said it wasn't convincing enough. And then...” She giggles. „And then Tyler said I should imagine that he's cheating on me. And Mark... He said... Mark said...” She shakes her head and gestures for Tyler to finish the story.

„Mark said that she should imagine me cheating on her with _you_.” Tyler says.

„And he said he has my permission!” Jenna shouts suddenly.

Josh's eyes widen but then he starts laughing along with them. The crew looks at them weirdly and no one knows what's happening. The cheating jokes were never funny enough to make them lose it.

„Am I missing something?” Mark asks, dumbstruck.

„No, not at all.” Jenna says, sitting up again when a make-up girl approaches her to fix her eye-shadow. 

„Just...” Tyler starts to speak but he lacks for words.

„An inside joke.” Josh finishes.

„An inside joke!” Jenna repeats and almost gets poked in the eye with a brush in the process.

Mark looks at them and drops his hands to his sides. He sighs deeply, clearly annoyed. 

„We have three more scenes to film and I really wanted to wrap this up in the next hour but no. You have to make it hard. Twenty minutes of break, everyone!” He yells to the crew. „Let's give them some time to calm down.” 

He turns on his heel and leaves, shaking his head. Tyler sits cross-legged on the floor and takes one can of Red Bull that Josh offers him after lowering himself down to the floor next to the singer. Jenna pushes the chair closer and joins them, resting her legs on Tyler thighs. He takes off her shoes and starts massaging her feet. She smiles down at them and takes the third can that Josh holds up to her. 

„If they only knew.” Jenna says, taking a sip of her drink, being careful not to spill any drop on her white dress. 

„Are we going back straight to my place after filming or should we get some food?” Josh asks.

„Your place.” Tyler says eagerly.

„Oh?” The drummer raises his eyebrow. „I thought you wanted Chipotle?”

„We can order in.” Tyler continues. „I don't really care about food at the moment.”

„What do you care about, huh?”

„Probably about that big bulge in his pants.” Jenna says quietly and winks at Josh, discreetly pressing her foot to Tyler's crotch. 

„Stop.” Tyler bites his lip and pushes her foot away. „Dead kittens.” He closes his eyes and mumbles under his breath. „Dead kittens, dead puppies, dead _everything_.”

„You still have fifteen minutes left, you know.” She looks at her watch and smiles innocently. „You could always find a quiet spot and-” 

„I'm not going to jerk off in the middle of filming.” He hisses and looks over his shoulder, afraid of eavedroppers being around. 

„Josh could help you out.”

„I could.” The drummer agrees. „But if he doesn't want to...” He shrugs and tilts the can to empty it.

„I-” Tyler's voice gets stuck in his throat. „I hate you. Both of you.” He whispers and takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down.

„Thirteen minutes.” Jenna says. Tyler bites his lip but doesn't move from his spot. No one speaks a word for a while but then Jenna takes a look at her watch again and sighs. „Eleven minutes.” 

„For fuck's sake!” Tyler growls, gets up from the floor and takes Josh's hand, pulling him up to his feet. He immediately starts leading them to the bathroom, hearing Jenna's laugh behind their backs. 

„Ten! Give me something to be angry about!” He hears her shouting when they turn to the left and disappear around the corner. 

Tyler pushes the drummer inside of one of the stalls and locks the door behind them. He covers Josh's mouth with his. 

„Please.” He whimpers.

„Please, what?” 

"Please, suck me off, please.” Tyler presses his chest to Josh's and mumbles against the fabric of his t-shirt. 

Josh puts both of his hands on the singer's cheeks and looks him in the eyes. He smiles and drops to his knees.

„Since you're asking so nicely.” Josh smirks and unbuttons Tyler's pants.

 

Ten minutes later, Josh walks back on the set. Mark talks to Jenna but when he spots Josh, he turns in his direction.

„Where's Tyler?” 

„Recovering.” Josh says and Jenna hides her grin behind her hand.

„From what?” Mark frowns.

„A blowjob.”

Mark opens his mouth to speak but no sound comes out. Tyler stumbles out of the bathroom one minute later and approaches them, trying to look composed. 

„I'm ready.” He says. „I think.”

„Are the three of you, like, high or something?” Mark asks. „Because, I swear to God, this isn't your normal behavior.”

„Define _normal_.” Jenna says challengingly.

„I don't...” Mark sighs. „I don't have time for this. Let's finish filming, okay? I'm done with you, all of you, I need a year long break from you after this.” He shakes his head. „Okay, Jenna. Like I said: you're pushing him to the ground, he's rolling on the floor, you're going after him and kicking him in the stomach. Let's focus, alright? This one and two more scenes and we can go home.”

\- - -

Josh leaves the bathroom and walks through the apartment. He can hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen so he turns in that direction. 

„-only if he’s up to it.” Jenna says when he walks in.

„Up to what?” Josh asks, causing them to jump away from each other and turn their heads to look at him.

„You actually dried off, I’m impressed.” Tyler raises his eyebrows.

„What were you talking about earlier?” Josh ignores the statement.

„We thought that maybe we could try something new in the bedroom tonight.” Tyler says and glances at Jenna. „It would involve the three of us.” 

„But it's okay if you're not ready for it.” She adds quickly.

Josh opens and closes his mouth, staring at them. They've never done it before. It was always either him and Tyler or Tyler and Jenna. They've never gone any further than kissing when it was all of them at the same time, mostly because Josh didn't feel comfortable enough to expose himself in front of Jenna. 

„I don't know.” Josh says after a minute. „I mean... We could try, I guess? But I can't promise you that I won't chicken out in the middle of it.”

„Plan A.” Jenna smiles and winks at Tyler, backing off from the kitchen. „Work him up.”

„W-what?” Josh stutters. „You have a plan?”

„Two, actually. But we will stick to the original one.” Tyler says, stepping closer to the drummer. 

„Care to explain?”

„We want to take care of you.” The singer puts his hand on Josh's cheek and rests his forehead against the other man's. „Hey.” He looks him straight in the eyes. 

Their lips meet and Tyler pushes him until Josh stumbles backwards and his back hits the fridge door. They make out gently for a long while and Tyler's hand wanders under the drummer's t-shirt, caressing his side. 

Tyler pulls off and moves his lips lower, kissing Josh's jaw and neck. Josh shivers when the singer sucks on his earlobe.

„Come with me.” He whispers in his ear, takes Josh's hand and leads him to the bedroom.

Jenna's already there, sitting on the bed with her back pressed against the headboard. Her clothes are gone and she wears only her white lace lingerie. Her hair is no longer tied up in a ponytail and her blonde locks rest freely on her shoulders. She smiles when she sees them, opens her slightly bended legs and pets the space between them.

„Come here.” She says, looking at Josh.

He hesitates. He glances at Tyler like a scared child waiting for their parent’s permission. But Tyler nods and smiles, pushing him forward. Josh climbs on the bed and sits in the space between Jenna's legs and leans back, resting his body against her chest. Her hands immediately start massaging his scalp and he lets out a happy sigh. 

Tyler gets rid of his black shirt and trousers, leaving only his boxers on. He gets on the bed and pushes Josh's t-shirt up. He starts planting kisses on his stomach, chest and sides. He looks at Jenna and she nods, pushing Josh up and tugging at the hem of his t-shirt.

„Arms up.” She says and strips Josh in one quick motion. The t-shirt lands on the carpet. He leans back against her chest again and she puts her hands on his shoulders, pressing and rubbing, trying to get rid of the tension in his muscles. 

Tyler hooks his fingers under the waistband of Josh's shorts. 

„Can I?”

Josh nods, not trusting his vocal chords. The singer pushes his shorts and underwear down freeing his already hard member. 

„Beautiful.” Jenna says.

„So beautiful.” Tyler agrees and bends down, opening Josh's legs more and kissing the inside of his thighs. 

The drummer lets out a shattered breath and closes his eyes, pushing his head even more against Jenna's chest. She licks her fingers and starts playing with his nipples. He lets out a long moan when the singer's tongue finally touches his erection. He curses when Tyler takes him into his mouth and sucks on the tip. 

„Tyler, Tyler, Tyler...” He sobs.

The singer pushes himself up, pecking Josh on the lips.

„I'm here, baby. I'm here.” He says. „I'm here and I'll make you feel so good. _We_ will make you feel so good. Just relax." 

Jenna's hands wander over Josh's chest but he catches her wrists and squeezes them when Tyler takes him into his mouth again. She frees her hands and links their fingers together, bringing them close to his mouth and kissing his knuckles when he whimpers quietly.

The faster Tyler's mouth work on his length, the louder moans fall from Josh's lips. He arches his back and breathes deeply through his nose.

„Good?” The singer asks and Josh nods furiously. „Alright.” Tyler murmurs and focuses on kissing his thighs and stomach again, making sure he doesn't touch Josh's throbbing dick. He kisses Josh's belly button and looks at Jenna. „Honey, I need you down here now.”

Jenna frees herself from underneath Josh and he rubs his hands over his face. He looks up when he hears the rustling of a condom wrap and his eyes open wide when Tyler hands it to Jenna. She takes Josh's dick in her hand without hesitation, puts the condom on it, pushes her briefs down and throws her leg above him, straddling his lap. 

„Is this okay?” She asks and strokes Josh's flushed cheek with her hand. 

„I... Yes. Y-yeah.” Josh replies.

Jenna easily sinks down on his cock with a gasp. She leans down, pecks him on the lips and starts riding him in slow careful movements. He stares at her in shock and awe.

„How does she feel?” Tyler's voice rings from beside him. 

„Different.” Josh says quietly after a moment of considerantion. He puts his hands on her hips, digging his fingers in her skin, whimpering unpatiently.

„You can move, Josh.” Jenna says. „Don't hold back. Do whatever feels good.”

Josh’s hips buckle and he buries himself deeper in Jenna. She moans and laughs, nodding her head and encouraging him with quiet yeses. Tyler kneels behind her, untying her bra. He throws it to the floor and kisses Jenna's back, her shoulder blades and the back of her neck while she's still riding Josh. The drummer makes a noise of pleasure and sits up, and Jenna throws her arms around his neck bringing him closer to her chest. While Tyler works on her back, Josh starts planting kisses on her collar bones, making his way down to her breasts. 

„This is so hot.” Tyler says, stealing a glance at Josh who sucks on Jenna's nipples. She pants and throws her head back.

„M'close.” Josh mumbles with his face buried in her cleavage. 

She moves faster, lifting her hips up and sinking back down. She reaches her hand between their bodies and brings herself to a climax with a few quick rubs. She lets Josh fuck her until he comes, even if every thrust makes her cry out from overstimulation. Not wasting time she climbs off Josh who falls back against the pillows and throws away the condom. The singer is next to him in second, pushing his tongue in Josh's mouth and running his hands over his torso when Jenna sucks him off. It doesn't take long before Tyler moans against Josh's lips and squeezes his eyes shut, emptying himself in Jenna's mouth. 

 

They're all breathless. Josh tries to steady his heart rate by staring at the ceiling when Tyler pants next to him with Jenna lying there with her head on his stomach. No one says anything for a long while.

Jenna moves first, lifting her head up and pushing back her hair. She looks at Josh who locks her eyes with her and she smiles at him. She reaches her hand to his face and strokes his cheek. Tyler turns his head and stares at Josh with love. 

„I’m so lucky.” He says.

„We’re so lucky.” Jenna corrects him and makes herself comfortable between two warm bodies.

\- - -

Tyler feels movement beside him. Josh untangles himself from his embrace and slides off the bed. He takes a few quiet steps across the room and leaves, taking his underwear with him. He closes the door behind him. Tyler tightens his arm around Jenna, not paying much attention to Josh's absence, thinking that Josh probably had to use the bathroom. But when five minutes turn into fifteen minutes and then half an hour, and the right side of the bed is still cold and empty, Tyler gets worried. He kisses Jenna on the forehead and gets out of the bed.

He makes his way through the apartment, looking around. The bathroom is dark and empty so he continues with his search mission. He finds Josh in the living room, noticing his shilouette in the dark. The drummer sits on the couch with his legs pushed close to his chest and his forehead propped on his knees. Tyler clicks the small lamp on and the room fills with dim light. Josh looks up and Tyler notices his wet eyes. 

„Josh?” Tyler comes closer. He sits next to him on the couch and puts his hand on his shoulder. „Why are you crying?”

Josh closes his eyes and more tears roll down his cheek. Tyler wraps his arms around him and craddles him against his chest, hugging him tightly and whispering soothing words into his ear. 

„We're calming down now.” Tyler says quietly, rubbing circles on Josh's back. „We're fine, we're safe and we're calming down.”

Josh nods against his shoulder and tries to take a deep breath. He pushes back and sits up, wiping his cheeks and sniffing loudly.

„Why were you crying?” Tyler asks.

„I don't know.” Josh shrugs. „I feel guilty, I guess.”

„Guilty?” Tyler frowns.

„I just had sex with your wife.” He whispers. 

„Yes.”

„Are you really fine with this?”

„Jenna and I had a long serious talk right after the three of us decided to... take this relationship to the next level. I am fine with this. She is fine with this. The question is: are _you_ fine with this?”

„I...” Josh hesitates. „I mean, it was... very nice. Having you both. There.”

„Would you like it to happen again sometime?” 

„Y-yeah.”

„Okay.” Tyler says. But then Josh trembles again and whimpers loudly. „Josh? Josh, baby, it's alright, don't cry. There's no reason to cry.”

„I'm sorry. It’s just so loud inside my head. I'm sorry, I'm so messed up.” Josh sobs and buries his face in Tyler's neck. „Tyler... Tyler, I'm sorry.”

„No, no, no. Everything is okay. Deep breaths. You'll be okay. I'm here for you. You know that, right? I'm always here when you need me. I love you so much.” Tyler kisses his head. „So much.”

„Maybe you're right, maybe I should get help.” Josh says but Tyler stays silent. He already knows that Josh has to make this decision himself. He keeps running his fingers through the drummer's hair, rocking them gently. 

„Wanna go back to bed?” Tyler asks instead, stealing a glance at the clock. „Come on, let's catch a few more hours of sleep.”

„Okay.” Josh agrees. „Okay, yeah.” 

Tyler stands up and takes Josh's hand but instead of getting up, the drummer squeezes his hand and looks up at him. Tyler turns around with a confused face.

„If I agree for the therapy...” Josh says quietly. „...will you go with me?”

Tyler crouches down in front of him and puts his hands on his thighs.

„Of course, Josh.” He nods. „If you agree, I will be there with you, I will hold your hand if you need me to, and I will not leave your side for a single minute. And I will fight anyone who tries to get rid of me.”

Josh sends him a watery smile. He leans in and kisses Tyler on the lips.

„Great, Josh.” Jenna says from the doorway. „I'm freezing my tits off in that huge bed of yours and you're having a make out session here with my husband.”

They laugh and Tyler pulls Josh up to his feet. 

„Are you okay?” Jenna asks, looking at wet tracks on Josh's cheeks.

„I think... I will be.” Josh says. „As long as you’re both here with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I can't believe I turned this into a threesome smut but I have been awake for 39 hours now and my sleep-deprived brain decided it would be a good idea. Not sure if I'm sorry or not. Probably not.  
> 2) I am fully aware of the fact that Mark Eshleman DID NOT direct the 'Tear In My Heart' video but this thing is called _fanfiction_ for a reason, I guess.  
>  3) If the story doesn't make any sense, blame it on my lack of sleep.  
> 4) I love you all. Thanks for reading my silly stories <3


End file.
